À Distance
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: Clint et Maria observent la scène qui se déroule sous leurs yeux.


« Qu'est-ce que les femmes lui trouvent ? »

En disant cela, Clint semblait davantage penser à voix haute plutôt que de poser la question à Maria Hill, sa collègue du SHIELD, assise à côté de lui.

Les deux agents observaient la scène qui se déroulait juste sous leurs yeux : Natasha était en pleine conversation avec Steve, tous deux assis autour de la table faisant face au canapé occupé par Clint et Maria. La russe manipulait d'une main d'experte le téléphone portable dernier cri que Tony venait d'offrir au super soldat, sans doute la manière choisie par le milliardaire pour aider Steve à s'intégrer dans le monde moderne.

Mais cette nouvelle tentative n'avait pas réellement porté ses fruits, le Captain ne comprenant pas l'utilité d'une telle technologie, et encore moins les nombreuses applications installées par JARVIS à la demande de Tony. Natasha s'était alors portée volontaire pour expliquer le fonctionnement de l'appareil à Steve, et depuis plus d'une heure, ce n'était que rires, mains posées innocemment posées sur l'épaule, sourires charmeurs.

Clint n'en pouvait plus; il connaissait trop le numéro de charme de Natasha, et bien qu'il le tolère en missions (où, à de nombreuses reprises, les atouts de la russe les avaient aidés à récolter des informations précieuses sur leur cible), là c'était différent.

Maria lança un regard interrogateur à son collègue, puis au duo face à eux. Désormais, la rouquine tentait de faire fonctionner l'appareil photo du téléphone. Si les causes de l'attirance que les femmes pouvaient ressentir en apercevant Steve Rogers étaient parfaitement claires aux yeux de Maria, il n'en était rien pour Clint.

« Eh bien, le côté super héros pour commencer. Toutes les femmes ont au moins une fois dans leur vie rêvé de ce genre d'homme. Sans compter qu'il est intelligent, poli, respectueux, » commença-t-elle à énumérer. « Puis, il est loin d'être désagréable à regarder. Vraiment _très_ loin. »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, le regard de l'agent Hill s'égara sur le derrière musclé et rebondi du célèbre Captain America. Si le SHIELD en avait un jour besoin, elle se porterait volontaire pour effectuer les visites médicales…

« Hill, je ne te dérange pas ? » demanda Clint en agitant sa main devant le visage de Maria, essayant tant bien que mal de la sortir de sa rêverie. Elle cligna des yeux, et se tourna vers l'archer. Vu sa tête, il n'était toujours pas convaincu par les arguments qu'elle venait de lui fournir.

« C'est comme si je te demandais ce que les hommes pouvaient bien trouver à Natasha, » tenta la brune, avant de désigner d'un bref signe de tête la partenaire de Barton.

« Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne poserait la question, » sourit Clint, lançant à la Veuve Noire l'un de ces regards qui n'étaient destinés qu'à elle. « Il lui arrive d'être drôle, elle a un fort caractère, elle botte les fesses de n'importe qui tout en restant sexy. Et tu l'as déjà vue dans sa robe noire ? Natasha est une bombe. »

Il se retint d'ajouter que, si l'occasion se présentait, cela ne le gênerait pas de la désamorcer.

« Oh arrête Barton, on ne t'as jamais dit que la jalousie était un vilain défaut? » demanda Maria en levant les yeux au ciel. Qui pourrait croire qu'un tueur d'élite tel que Clint était capable d'agir comme un adolescent quand il était question de Natasha Romanoff ?

« N'importe quoi, » souffla le Faucon, se sentant peu concerné, et presque gêné par les insinuations de sa collègue. « Nat est une grande fille, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Et surtout, elle fréquente qui elle veut »

Mais, malheureusement pour lui, Hill n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, et il n'y avait pas aussi peu crédible que Clint racontant qu'il se fichait éperdument des relations de son amie. Cependant, Maria ne répondit rien, et le silence régna à nouveau dans leur coin. Barton était assis au bord du canapé, les bras croisés, son regard évitant soigneusement celui de sa voisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Natasha et Steve se remirent à rire, la russe posant une main sur celle du soldat. Ils plaisantaient, se taquinaient, _flirtaient_. C'en fut trop pour l'archer qui, d'un geste vif, se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Il fallait bien le reconnaître, Clint était toujours trop sensible quand il s'agissait de Natasha.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour! **

**J'espère que ce court OS vous a plu. Tout d'abord, merci de l'avoir lu! J'avais très envie de mettre Maria Hill à l'honneur dans une de mes histoires, c'est désormais chose faite! C'est un personnage qui est assez peu utilisé dans les fics françaises, et c'est bien dommage! Surtout qu'entre _Avengers_, _Captain America 2_, et _Agents of SHIELD_, on est amenés à la voir assez souvent ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis avant de partir, je compte sur vous ;)**


End file.
